


Heartstrings

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [335]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: heartstrings: plural noun: hahrt-stringz: the deepest feelings, the strongest  affectionsfrom Merriam-Webster:The original meaning of heartstrings was physical, or anatomical to be precise. A heartstring was one of the nerves or tendons that supposedly support and brace the heart; heartstrings (the plural) referred to the aorta and pulmonary artery (no longer in scientific use). By the 16th century the heartstrings were conceived as the source of a person’s feelings and emotions. Heartstring in its original anatomical sense entered English in the 15th century.





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [brokenlibrarygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlibrarygirl/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [Purrfectlmt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfectlmt/gifts), [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [almosttomorocco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosttomorocco/gifts), [Smmink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smmink/gifts), [Treelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treelight/gifts), [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/gifts), [idasue123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idasue123/gifts), [noadventureshere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/gifts), [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [SueMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueMiller/gifts), [satan_in_a_tea_cup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_a_tea_cup/gifts), [MelMey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMey/gifts), [drpaz221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpaz221B/gifts), [chinike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinike/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [the_consulting_linguist (xASx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xASx/gifts), [Kestrelwing64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelwing64/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [Breath4Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/gifts), [jcShellyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcShellyg/gifts), [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/gifts).



> This is meant to be a thank you/Christmas/holiday present for my lovely readers who show up for me, the boys, and these little bits. I wish I could give every single one of you a big hug, but this will have to do. Much love to all of you. <3 <3 <3

Sherlock knew that heartstrings were but a metaphorical notion these days, but as he sat up to watch John sleep next to him, he knew, as far as he was concerned, they were a very real thing. He nearly snorted at the fanciful thought, but held back. He wanted just a few more moments to study, to observe, catalogue... he sighed as John opened his eyes and grinned up at him.

"Morning."

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking about?" John asked him quietly, then reached for his hand and brought it to his lips.

"You."

"Yeah?"

Sherlock nodded. 

"What about me?"

"Uncertain."

"Oh?"

Sherlock sighed and ran his fingers through his mess of curls. "You. From the moment you walked into the lab, my heart - it's ridiculous, utterly preposterous - I know what I feel about you has nothing to do with my actual heart, and yet - I know how it hurts just a bit when you leave for work, or even leave the room -"

His words faded as he saw John's eyes crinkle at him and brighten in that way they did when he had said something unexpectedly sweet.

"No."

"No?"

John sat up and kissed the confusion from Sherlock's sharp features, then pulled away. "It's not ridiculous, I feel the same thing, honest, I do. I've never - there has never been anyone else, and there never will be."

"John." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him and managed to catch his breath. "I love you."

"Yeah, kinda got that." John grinned at him and shook his head. "I love you, too."


End file.
